


A Warm Welcome-Home

by sweete_serendipity



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 23 year olds being idiots, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, and killua is very happy to see him, basically gon comes home after spending over a month away, but obviously they've spent a month apart so they're all hot and bothered, but sometimes there's sexual frustration and someone takes charge, first time posting a smut scene, set 10 years post world tree separation, they're switches okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweete_serendipity/pseuds/sweete_serendipity
Summary: Gon returns home from a month abroad and manages to surprise his longtime boyfriend when he returns.He just wasn't expecting to literally catch Killua with his pants down.





	A Warm Welcome-Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPen/gifts).

> Happy birthday Autumn! Hope this is fluffy and fun and feels-y enough for you! <3

It wasn’t very often that Gon managed to catch Killua by surprise, especially now that they were living together in Yorknew City. Killua’s Nen had turned into something fearsome, even legendary, over the course of the near-decade since they’d separated at the World Tree, and as a result of this he had finally mastered En. Very little could escape his notice now, not even Illumi.

However – Gon had regained his Nen, and the proper use of his Hunter license, and thus had become a very well known Lost Hunter. And as a Lost Hunter, he often would travel for jobs, taking weeks at a time to track down the missing people or objects his clients requested. So, whenever he wanted to really give Killua a surprise, he’d do exactly what he was doing now, five weeks after he’d last been in Yorknew.

In short – be in Zetsu before his plane even landed. It was the only thing that worked against the Blacklist Hunter now, after years of evading and noticing Illumi Zoldyck. 

And so, here he was at their apartment complex, carefully scaling the wall up to their balcony to avoid using the door. Climbing was a fun challenge anyway, but climbing silently and in Zetsu? Killua would never see it coming. Hopefully.

Gon gripped the edge of their balcony with a wicked smile and swung free for a moment, completely ignoring the fact that he was thirty stories up, then carefully peeked over the lip of the balcony to peer into their living room through the glass door. Pink instantly flushed the bronze cheeks, fire budding in his gut. Oh. _Oh_, this was a sight to return home to.

Maybe his boyfriend _had_ known he was coming back today.

Killua’s mop of white hair was turned away from him, his face and slightly upturned nose cutting a sharp profile through the glass. The TV was on and the blue eyes were fixed glassily on the lighted screen, cheeks and neck a shade of rosy pink that Gon had seen on Killua’s skin many times before, usually against the sharp contrast of their downy grey bedsheets. The video playing was one of theirs – a stupid little homemade thing that they’d created one night when they were feeling _just_ adventurous enough to film their own shenanigans in the bedroom. Due to that inexperience with the camera, the video itself really wasn’t all that explicit. But the soundtrack? That was practically obscene. And it seemed like Killua was intensely aware of that, his skinny jeans tangled around his knees, legs spread apart as far as the pants would let him go, one hand working at his cock with frenetic desperation. He was breathing heavily, and white hair spilled onto the couch cushions as he fell backward. His free hand slowly dipped down, one pale finger circling the rim of his ass.

Gon silently pulled himself onto the balcony to watch, eyes widening in a mix of surprise and appreciation. Killua’s voice through the glass door was faint, covered up by the breathless groans recorded on the tape they’d made, but he was definitely making noise, soft moans of pleasure mingling with the recorded panting onscreen. Clearly, he had been lonely and horny for far too long if he’d resorted to watching a poorly-crafted sex tape.

With agonizing slowness, Gon slid the glass door open and stepped inside, just in time for Killua to begin fingering himself in earnest, panting into the brown cushions.

“Ah- Gon, ahh…”

Gon’s heart squeezed at the sound of his name on Killua’s lips, a bloom of warmth curling through his chest. Even when he’d been gone for weeks, Killua still called his name. But even through the flush of happy giddiness bubbling little pinpricks of heat through his fluttery heart, he still couldn’t stop himself from speaking up.

“Oh, your voice sounds nice like that.”

“MOTHER OF- Gon!!!”

Killua’s yell of shock was priceless, the flush of arousal darkening to a burst of deep scarlet embarrassment, and the Zoldyck instantly curled up to hide, hands pulling away from where he’d been pleasuring himself. Angry, mortified slits of high-noon sky locked onto Gon’s smile. And Gon bounded forward, jumping onto the couch beside his boyfriend and tackling the taller man in a tight hug.

“I’m homeeeeee, Killua!”

The Blacklist Hunter flailed, his skin burning, and Gon leaned into his svelte body with a deep inhale, the faint spice of Killua’s cologne mixing pleasantly with the sweet musk of arousal. Almost immediately, some kind of tension bled from his shoulders, a weight that he didn’t notice evaporating from the sore muscles of his back, and he went limp on top of his half-dressed partner, pointedly ignoring Killua’s squawks of surprise and indignation.

“I- I- Were you WATCHING me jack off-?!” Killua screeched, no longer squirming under Gon’s weight but still blushing redder than Kurapika’s gaze in Emperor Time. Gon hummed into Killua’s collarbone, still breathing in the heady scents. It was nice to smell home again.

“Mmm, yeah, for a minute or two. It made me happy when you said my name,” Gon sighed, content to just cuddle. Killua grumbled in his ear, huffily returning the hug, and Gon smiled into Killua’s skin, kissing the salt off the pink flush gently. The man underneath him went rigid at the kiss, breath catching in his throat. Then he pushed up, forcing Gon to move, now looking very put out by the whole affair.

“No. Get off me, you lummox.”

Gon obliged, skipping across the room and into the kitchen to dump his traveling bag in one of the dining room chairs. Killua sat up, yanking his pants back up furiously and groaning when the jeans pulled over his dick, which was still noticeably hard. Gon laughed, not feeling sorry in the slightest, and Killua threw him a dirty look, shutting off the TV.

“Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Gon!”

“Huh. Last time you said _that_ you ended up tied to the bed.”

Killua glared from across the room, his scowl casting a shadow across his flushed face, and Gon grinned at the pout, putting his chin in his hands smugly. It was pretty much one of the only reliable pieces of ammo he could consistently use against Killua and have it work. And the only reason it was so effective was because being tied up for a round of service topping had completely _wrecked_ Killua. He’d practically melted into Zoldyck goo, and Gon had been hard-pressed to put his love’s brain back in working order after that. Submission wasn’t very often a checkbox on Killua’s list of turn-ons, but that particular scene had definitely cemented it as a recurring idea, rather than a fleeting one.

Thus so, it was quite the effective memory to dredge up when he needed to tease his boyfriend.

“So, can I take this to mean that you missed me?” he asked, unable to keep the notes of hopeful excitement out of his voice, and Killua’s embarrassment softened into exasperation, a hint of a smile flickering across his face.

“You absolute idiot, of course I missed you. But- quit _sneaking up on me_, you dolt. If I’d known you were coming back today I’d have, ah…prepared a little more.”

The heat was back in Killua’s gaze, a fire burning low and blue there, like the little gas flames on their stovetop, tightly controlled but hot enough to melt the skin off your fingers. Gon felt himself flush a little bit, but honestly watching his boyfriend touch himself had already done half the work. He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing, and watched as Killua’s expression turned wicked and hungry, a kind of hauteur creeping into the space that the embarrassment had previously occupied. A shiver prickled down Gon’s spine, the suave arrogance in Killua’s expression sending all kinds of alarm signals straight to his groin.

“You know, I was about to cum when you so rudely startled me,” he said, slowly stalking forward, hands tucked into his pockets. Gon stayed seated, watching Killua glide silently towards him, his keen ears unable to detect any noise from his boyfriend’s footsteps even as he came closer and closer.

Finally, he was standing right in front of Gon, his crotch only a little below eye-level, and he leaned over, both of his hands grabbing the back of Gon’s chair, on either side of the dark-haired head. His blue gaze was slanted, crackling with want, and his breath was warm on Gon’s cheek. Or maybe it was a blush. Or both. God, Killua was so close, close enough that the tiny freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose were visible in excruciating detail, close enough that Gon could feel the warmth of his body, trapped between Killua’s hands and sinewy chest.

“I think you should make it up to me, hm?”

Oh. _Oh no, oh no, oh yessssss._ Gon went ruby in the face, and Killua’s smirk widened. This wasn’t playing fair, at all, and the butterflies of nervous anticipation started to bubble in Gon’s stomach as Killua’s grip on the wood of the chair tightened, the painted pine creaking sharply. Gon tried to breathe normally, but he couldn’t, squirming in his seat a little as his face and groin started to heat, blood pounding in his ears.

Killua sat suddenly, straddling Gon’s lap and leaning in, kissing him hard. Gon made a muffled yelp, hands sliding up to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist, but Killua growled in warning, slapping those hands away. He broke the kiss, voice rasping in a low whisper against Gon’s jaw.

“Don’t touch me. Not until I say so.”

Then he ground down, ass rubbing against Gon through their clothes, and Gon groaned at the tingling pleasure that shot up his spine. He whined, one of Killua’s hands coming up to thread through the dark hair at the nape of his neck, and bucked his hips. Killua sighed, relishing in the friction, and captured Gon’s mouth with his again, nipping gently. Gon opened his mouth obligingly, groaning when Killua’s tongue met him halfway.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, making out heatedly on the kitchen chair, Gon’s fists clenching and unclenching tightly at his sides, straining with the effort to not touch, to not pinch and stroke and make the man in his lap writhe the way he knew he could. And then Killua laughed lowly and stood up, his pale hands cupping Gon’s face.

“I want you.” he breathed, panting, his porcelain cheeks closer in color to terracotta following that kiss. “I want you obeying my every word. Is that okay?”

Gon’s breath hitched, his amber gaze widening, and nodded, not trusting himself to speak without whimpering over Killua’s earlier command – no touching. Then Killua sat down again, wrapping his arms around Gon’s shoulders, long legs pinching at Gon’s hips, chests pressed flush together.

“Bed. Now. Carry me.”

The butterflies were turning into a horde of bees, buzzing excitement and arousal flushing Gon’s skin with heat, and he carefully slid his hands beneath his boyfriend’s ass, then stood up. Killua’s legs locked around him, ankles crossing low, his erection straining against Gon’s stomach through his jeans. Honestly, Gon wasn’t much better off, his pants tight and uncomfortable as he stumbled down the hallway of their apartment, distracted by Killua’s teeth grazing his jugular.

He _really_ wasn’t playing fair, but Gon couldn’t find it in him to complain. After all, being gone for five weeks had left him aching to touch the man he loved too.

Killua let go as he was lowered to the soft grey sheets on their bed, lips pulling off Gon’s throat with a popping sound, and he grinned imperiously as Gon moved towards him.

“Clothes off.”

Gon inhaled sharply, but his hands moved to the hem of his shirt and tugged it up, pulling the green material off in a single fluid motion. His belt and pants were next, unclasping with the faint clink of metal and falling to the ground with the soft thud of heavy fabric. And then he looked at Killua, and very, very slowly slid his boxers down, cock springing free as the thin material fell away. Killua met his gaze, stare for stare, his breathing shallow and excited as he watched.

“Now undress _me_.”

Gon’s heart skipped a few beats and he moved closer to where Killua sat on their bed, reaching for the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt. He giggled a little, hands quivering at the small of Killua’s waist.

“Oh, so I get to touch you now?” Killua’s eyes crackled with mirth and a touch of gentle sadism, the kind that took pleasure in Gon’s complaints and pouting.

“You’re gonna lose that privilege if you keep talking.”

It took all he had not to squeak. Gon knelt down, carefully nudging Killua’s jean-clad thighs apart, the carpet rough against his knees. And as he lifted the black tee, he leaned in, leaving a trail of tiny kisses up Killua’s abdomen and chest as he pulled the shirt off, finally ending with his mouth on Killua’s shoulder, suckling small bruises into the pale skin there. His hands dropped as Killua’s breath caught, tugging the light blue pants and the dark underwear down in a smooth motion, only just pausing to move out of the way enough that he could actually toss the offending articles aside, still marking up the pale shoulder with hickies. But he didn’t touch any more than that despite the way he knelt between Killua’s spread legs, that flushed cock practically twitching in his face.

Killua wasn’t the only one who knew how to tease.

“Ah-ah, you’re a bastard-”

“You told me not to touch you,” Gon blinked innocently, nibbling at the fluttering pulse under smooth skin, teeth pinching just hard enough to bruise. Killua growled low in his throat, then ducked, arms hooking under Gon’s, and _heaved_.

Gon yelled, the room flipping upside down as his partner tossed him up and over onto the center of the bed back-first. He bounced when he hit the pillows, dick flopping against his stomach and thighs, and then Killua was on top of him, straddling him, grabbing his hands and lacing their fingers together. Fire boiled in Gon’s belly, his hands pinned down on either side of his head, Killua’s ass grinding painfully slowly against his erection. Stars blinked across the ceiling.

“I want you to fuck me. But I also want to fuck you.” The statement was breathed directly into his ear, and it sparked bolts of lightning running straight to his groin, his cock aching with the strain of being hard and sliding against the curve of Killua’s butt. Gon turned his head, nose tracing the shell of Killua’s pale, pink-tinged ear through the fringe of white hair in his way, and exhaled shakily.

“T-talk about a warm welcome-home!” He couldn’t keep the squeak of embarrassment out of his voice, and Killua laughed. “Wh-which do you want more? I’m okay with either- a-ah, that’s- that’s _not fair- Killuaaaaa._”

Killua had bent down, dragging teeth down the front of Gon’s chest with merciless lethargy, biting and sucking until there was a constellation of plum marks on the bronze collarbone and pectorals. This was _cheating_, god, and Killua’s fingers were still twined through his, pinning his hands up and keeping him pressed into the mattress. He let out a shuddering breath, whining in protest, every inch of his body hot.

It was sexy enough when Killua decided to play submissive, to tease and whine and beg, and Gon wouldn’t lie – he loved that Killua occasionally trusted him enough to be that vulnerable, trusted him enough to surrender control. It sent him spiraling into a hopeless lovesick tailspin, being allowed to dominate when he knew full well the magnitude of Killua’s strength – and knew of that deep fear of being controlled, of how deep those scars ran. It was rare for Killua to submit, and Gon treasured each and every time he did.

But. Seeing Killua smirk and tease and _initiate_? Seeing that burn of lust and love, that hint of threat, that brazen confidence bloom on pretty rose cheeks? Hearing those purred commands, the words of desire always so rarely spoken? Killua was almost more afraid of taking control than giving it up, too terrified of being anything like his family to demand anything. Desire and want were not words Killua used often. And so he rarely took charge, rarely issued ultimatums and expected Gon to follow right along – he had trouble reconciling his past with acting for himself. And so, it was even rarer for Killua to dominate, to have the confidence to trust in Gon’s willing participation. 

And thus,_ holy hell_.

A domineering Killua just about sucked the air right from Gon’s lungs.

“…I want to fuck you, nice and slow,” Killua let one of Gon’s hands go and lazily reached back, his fingernails grazing the head of Gon’s penis and stroking down with painful slowness. Gon groaned and bucked, his cock trapped between his lover’s hand and the narrow crevice of Killua’s ass. Good god. That sounded like the best kind of homecoming he could think of. His lover, confident in his decisions for once, attitude tinged by that darling bossy danger that sent thrilled shudders through Gon’s stomach.

“Oh, please-” He choked, and Killua shushed him, still grinding and stroking with deliberately sluggish, feathery touches.

“And then, after I’m done, you’re going to fuck me.” Killua’s voice was low and rough, but _hell_ if those commands weren’t a turn on, and Gon had never been so frustrated in his life. He choked on air, staring at Killua like a single blink would bleed the reality of his current situation from the world around him, and rocked up against the crack of Killua’s ass, desperate for friction. He knew better than to rush Killua when the white-haired man was in this sort of mood, for fear of a backslide into uncertainty and self-doubt, but god_damn_, he needed to be touched properly.

“Condoms and lube?” Gon wheezed, and Killua slid down his body with a smirk, nudging muscular thighs apart with a pale knee until he could settle there comfortably, his erection pressing up against Gon’s, their balls rubbing together. Gon’s head fell back against the pillow, arcing his back and pressing his pelvis to his boyfriend’s. They both groaned at the movement. Killua almost whimpered, voice rising and cheeks flushing scarlet with want, and he seized Gon’s legs, forcing them wider.

“In the usual place. G-grab two.”

Gon reached up with shaking hands, the stimulation of Killua’s dick sliding against his _incredibly _distracting, and fumbled with the small drawer built into the headboard of their bed. The clasp came undone after a few minutes of breathless, shivering attempts, and he practically hurled the bottle and two foil packets down to Killua, who caught them deftly and tore one of the foil packets open with his teeth, lips pulled back in a smirk. Then he locked eyes with Gon, blue gaze burning, and gradually rolled the condom down his length with a muffled groan.

_Holy shit, that’s hot._

Gon shifted in time to the crisp pop of the lube bottle opening, hooking his calves around Killua’s waist and pressing his heels to the shallow dimples at the base of his partner’s spine. Killua’s mouth curved, two of his fingers slick and shiny with lube. He looked like he was trying hard to be fierce when he wanted to laugh.

“You _trapped_ me. Rude.” Lightning flashed across his face, a quick flicker of indecision before the storm returned. “Let go. I told you not to touch me.”

Gon pouted down at him, but did as he was told with a reassuring amount of whining, and Killua’s surety flooded back with a wicked grin. He leaned forward, his height allowing him to press his lips to Gon’s collarbone as he slid a finger forward, tracing around the sensitive, puckered little hole. White teeth flashed with delight as Gon sucked in a short little breath.

“Oh? You like that?”

Suddenly that finger slid forward, pressing in up to the second knuckle, and Gon yelped in shock, grabbing at the headboard. His heart pounded in his chest, and Killua bit his clavicle, a low purr rumbling in his throat. Slowly, that pale hand pulled back, painfully slowly, curling up and pressing forward into Gon’s gut, then sank back in fluidly, a single movement seating the digit fully inside. 

“K-Killua-!”

“You like it when I finger you, don’t you?”

The words were whispered into his skin and rolled into his ear like a gentle prayer, a smile bitten into his chest in tiny violet bruises like flower petals. It always felt so weird, being touched so deeply, the pressure of that faint stretch and steady pump pouring some kind of oil on the heated flame in his core. Gon covered his mouth with one hand, still focused on not touching, not seizing the white hair, not raking his nails down Killua’s lean back.

“-Don’t- mmf!” he choked, voice cracking, and Killua chuckled darkly, heat blazing in his face.

“Uh-uh, hand off your mouth,” he demanded and Gon could feel the blood rushing to his head in a fierce, heady blush as he obeyed. Killua’s gaze was deep, like the abyssal blue of the ocean. “I want to hear every noise you make for me.”

Gon knew it was coming – he always did, and could never prepare for it – but then the second finger slid in beside the first, pushing deep into him and grazing gently over that sensitive place. He shuddered in sudden electric pleasure, the building coil of tension in his stomach like a fraying rope, dick straining against his abs. But despite the rush of sparking lust crackling up his spine, he couldn’t look away from those blue eyes, and he wheezed just in time for the heat in his boyfriend’s pale face soften into spreading warmth. Love like agony slid like liquid across the clear angles of Killua’s cheekbones and lips, fingers pulling out. And there it was.

Honesty.

“I-I miss you every time you’re gone, Gon.” And the tiny constellation of freckles sprinkled across Killua’s nose came close, their foreheads pressing together. “I miss your voice, I miss how you hold me, I miss the way you say my name when you cum-”

It was always too much, when Killua finally let his heart just a little loose. It was always too much. Gon bit his tongue on the wobbling flood of emotion that tightened his chest, the balloon in his core about to pop.

“K-Killua, _please_-”

“I want you _so bad_, you have no idea, Gon,” Killua’s voice was sharp, cracking and savage at once. “I love you so _much_ I can’t fucking- function.”

_Oh._

There was the nudge of something longer and thicker than fingers at his entrance, Killua’s cock swollen painfully under the thin sheer of the condom, lube glittering. Gon whimpered, wriggling under Killua’s weight. The man above him gasped for breath, pupils dilated to pools of black adrift at sea. His skin was flushed blushing rose, white hair stuck to his forehead and curling slightly.

“I want to hear you scream my name again.”

Gon squeaked, but Killua was frozen, staring at him patiently. Oh no. Oh _no, _he was gonna have to _say _it. Spots blinked across his vision. If he blushed any harder he’d probably pass out. Killua growled softly.

“Tell me what you want, Gon,” he murmured. Gon shook his head furiously.

“Why do you n-need me to say it?!” Gon squeaked, his voice cracking into an embarrassingly high whine. Killua laughed a little, breathless with lust and love and a thousand other emotions too intangibly large to name.

“Because.”

“You’ve been _cheating_ this whole- ah, aah no!”

Killua had run a fingertip down the underside of his dick to cut him off in midsentence. He was playing dirty again, for the umpteenth time, and Gon squirmed in protest.

“I want you to want me too. Say it.” Killua’s words were petals falling from his tongue, light and crisp and poignant. “Tell me you missed me.”

“Of course I missed you!”

“Then tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.”

Another squirm, and a fierce blush. This always happened, exactly like this. First they’d be teasing each other and that was fine, and then Killua would take charge and _hell yes_ that was fine, and _then_ Killua would be honest and every single ounce of Gon’s confidence would just melt into emotional puddles of love and weepy affection, and _then_ Killua would go right back into tormenting him. And teasing him. As if he hadn’t just liquified every microgram of Gon’s shamelessness by saying those killer little words – I love you.

It wasn’t _fair_, but Gon couldn’t do anything but just lie there and take it.

“…I want you to fuck me,” he mumbled, pouting, and Killua’s face lit up with triumph.

“Well, if you _insist~_”

“Killua- aah, aah, ah!”

His pace was steady, but not very slow, and the cock hovering at Gon’s entrance was pressing in, the ridges of those oh-so pale hips inching forward. Tension snapped through Gon’s stomach like a live wire, his entire body tensing, head falling back as his boyfriend carefully thrust into him. It only took a few moments, and then Gon’s thighs were trembling violently, Killua’s waist pinned tightly between his legs. The rosy flush on that chiseled face deepened, his mouth falling open, brow crumpling like he was in pain.

It took a moment for both of them to catch their breath. And then Killua reached up, grabbing at calloused hands and lacing their fingers together, mouth closing over panting lips. His hips rolled, a shallow retreat before the slamming return and Gon moaned into the kiss, prostate buzzing with pleasure. They were one again.

It didn’t take long for the shallow, slow thrusts in to bite deeper and grate harder over that sensitive bundle of nerves, the thick throbbing of Killua’s dick buried in his ass overwhelming. The pressure in his core was building again, each gasped groan tangling against his tongue on Killua’s, each thrust pumping heat to the fraying rope holding him together, his dick trapped and hard under Killua’s abdomen. And the pace didn’t slow, Killua’s need and prior arousal making him desperate, pounding into his boyfriend frenetically. Gon struggled, back arching off the mattress, the shift in angle blindingly good, and he let out a short cry that was swallowed by Killua’s lips on his.

His prostate crackled, and two thrusts later he snapped with a loud howl of Killua’s name, his entire body clenching violently, cum splattering across their chests. And a minute later Killua was groaning too, grinding to an exhausted halt deep inside his boyfriend, his dick pulsing inside the condom as he hit orgasm with a bone-deep shudder.

Gon slumped back and Killua flopped down on top of him, gasping for breath against his lover’s broad bronze shoulder. For a moment they didn’t say anything, sticky with sweat and cum, merely content to lie there and share some closeness again, after such a long separation. The familiar drumbeat of Killua’s heart against his own sent Gon’s eyelids drooping sleepily. Even the faint motion of Killua shifting enough to pull out barely registered to him.

Until he remembered something.

He blinked in wonder, glancing down at the white hair spilling across his hickey-spotted collarbone and the pastel-flushed, splayed body of the man he’d made his home. And then he reached out, gently poking Killua’s cheek, heedless of the drowse occupying the taller man’s mind. He had _business_ to take care of.

“I’m tired, we’ll shower later,” he mumbled, tucking his face into Gon’s pectorals. Gon grinned, energy bubbling through him.

“No, you told me to fuck you next,” he recalled. Killua tensed, then lifted his head to make eye contact, dawning realization on his face.

Gon gripped the pale shoulders and rolled, flipping Killua over with a rowdy yell and pinning him on his back, similar to how Killua had sat on him earlier. The Zoldyck squawked at the sudden change in position, and Gon laughed.

“Payback time!”


End file.
